


Confession Time

by jj_unfinished



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gen, M/M, Marauders' Era, Truth Serum, and the rest of the marauders are sick n tired of it, bc that's what friends do, reader and sirius are just stubborn idiots, sick! so they devise a Plan, to get them together, wands are drawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_unfinished/pseuds/jj_unfinished
Summary: Sirius and the reader always argue– driving everyone else a bit bonkers. What happens to their dynamic when Remus slips them a little truth potion?





	Confession Time

You had gone to the Gryffindor common room looking to spend a little time with your friends, Remus, James, Peter, and Sirius. You liked them in that order. Remus had been your best friend since third year when you sat next to each other in Transfiguration. This irked James, who was planning on sitting next to his friend. But then he got to know you and figured it was all right to have to sit with someone else for just one class. Now he even included you in on his pranks. Peter you got to know during meal time. He was always too nervous to sit next to you in class because you tended to get called on and he was not about that life. Sirius…well then there was Sirius. You had never gone more than ten minutes around each other without getting into an argument. It’s not that you weren’t friends— you had common interests. It’s just that you could never seem to agree on how to do things and he was constantly in competition with you over the attention of Remus. 

But when you had got into the common room you found the boys…studying? At least, that’s what it appeared to be, them hunched over parchments and books of spells. You could hardly believe your eyes. “Guys?” you asked, a tad hesitant to pull them out of the studying trance.

“Hey, (Y/N),” James greeted you, looking up from his work.

“Um, are you all, well, studying? I’ve never really seen you willingly do such a thing.”

“No, we’re just looking at all these dusty books for fun,” Sirius sarcastically commented. You rolled your eyes and fought back the urge to say something in retaliation. It was a terrible habit you had gotten yourself into. All thanks to Sirius.

“Sirius,” Remus warned then turned to look at you. “We were just about finished. What are you up to on this rainy day?”

You plopped yourself down onto one of he couches next to the table they were all seated at. “Oh, you know. Just wanted to hang out with my best mates.” You pause before adding, “And Sirius.”

“Haha, very funny,” Sirius comments dryly. You smile. Remus notices and bumps James arm, making him look up at you. The two share a knowing look.

“If we’re done we might as well take these books back to the library,” Peter pipes up, finally finished scribbling down his essay. The others nod and gather up the books. Sirius stands to lead the way when James quickly takes the books from him.

“Sirius, we’ve got it. There’s no use us all going to take some books back. Besides, you’re not even done with yours…why don’t you keep (Y/N) company?”

“Like (Y/N) would even want just me around,” Sirius grumbles. “That’s fine, leave me as the sacrifice.”

The boys just shake their heads and take their leave. You pull your wand out and wave it a little, messing up his hair. “I don’t hate you, you know.”

He grimaces at you for mussing his hair but his eyes have a soft look to them. “I never said you did.”

“Yes you did— you said that I wouldn’t even want you around. You shouldn’t go around putting words into other people’s mouths, Black.”

“Why do you even care?” He asks, skeptical of your motives for being so kind to him right now and not trying to pick a fight.

You shake your head. “Because we’re friends, Sirius. Friends care about each other.”

“You’ve never cared about me before!”

And then you lose your temper. “Sirius! You know very well that I care about you! Might I remind you who it was that visited you in the hospital wing every day, three times a day when you were sick? Or who always takes the fall for your mislaid pranks with James? Or who lets you see their homework when you’ve forgotten to do yours? Hmm? Who might that be, Sirius?”

The soft look in his eyes has been sparked into a flame. “I never asked you to do any of that! If it’s such a burden for you then just stop!”

“That’s not the sort of stuff you just stop doing, Sirius.”

He crosses his arms, still hovering near his chair. “Oh, is that so?”

“Yes! Besides, I would never forgive myself if I did.”

“And why is that?”

“Oh come off it, you have to know by now, Black.” How long had your voice been raised?

“Know what?” He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

You groan in frustration. “You’re so thick!”

“And you’re stubborn!”

Outside the common room your friends stood, listening in on your argument.

“Do you think this will work?” Peter asks worriedly.

James puts a hand on his shoulder. “Of course. You heard (Y/N), she’s nearly told him already. Besides, that truth potion that Remus slipped them is guaranteed to work.”

Back inside, Sirius had taken a few steps toward you, the argument getting more heated.

“Maybe I don’t want to be friends with someone who constantly steals my best friend away from me and can never go five minutes without arguing with me!” Sirius shouts.

“I’m not stealing Remus! He’s my best friend, too!” you yell back. You couldn’t believe him.

The common room by this time had cleared out, no one wanting to be witness to anything that might happen as a result of the argument. As Sirius steps closer you put a hand on your wand that rests in your back pocket, deftly pulling it out.

“Sirius, I swear I will hex you,” you threaten, wanting him to keep his distance for once in his damn life.

He steps closer and pulls his wand at the same time as you. “Expelliarmus!”

You were disarmed.

“Damn you, Sirius Black,” you growl, looking him dead in the eye. The fire in them had intensified. God you wished you could hate him.

“Tell. Me,” he demands, his hands grasping your arms so that they lay at your side.

You sigh. “I don’t hate you.”

“So you’ve said.”

“In fact, I rather, well, fancy you,” you responded softly, barely whispering the last part. You were suddenly exhausted from yelling. You felt almost as though you had no control in whether you tell him or not, an odd sort of force making you divulge the secret you’d been harboring for three years.

“Come again?” Sirius blinks.

“Oh, you heard me,” you say turning away from him so you didn’t have to see his face as he rejected you.

To your surprise his hand reached up and gently turned your face back to look at him. He had a shy smile on his face and you in turn had a confused look on yours. “Sorry, I thought I heard you say that you feel the same way about me that I do about you.”

Your jaw goes slack. “Excuse me?”

“Oh, you heard me,” he teases, his thumb softly caressing your cheek. “I never said I hated you, (Y/N). All of the fighting was so you wouldn’t catch on how I really felt. God, I thought I was being obvious to tell you the truth.”

You laugh at that. “Maybe I am as stubborn as you say.”

He shakes his head. “Only in the most endearing of ways, love.”

You stand there for a few moments, staring into each others’ eyes, his softening and yours alighting. As you boldly leaned up for a kiss the portrait entrance swung open, revealing your crew.

“Finally!” James cheered and Remus couldn’t help but grin, his best mate finally getting the guy they’d been pinning over and his other best friend getting off his high horse and admitting it.

You both shied away from each other, you returning to the sofa and him to his paper, a blush creeping onto his cheeks, making you smile knowing you had helped cause it. You loved seeing him vulnerable, which is why you had chose arguing to stop him from realizing your interest in him: you still got to see emotions in him that others never got to.

Peter handed you the wand that Sirius had sent flying from your hand earlier. “Thanks, Wormtail.” This time when you waved it to muss Sirius’ hair, instead of a grimace, you were greeted by a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted on bearwriteme.tumblr.com


End file.
